


Meet Me in the Back

by Okumen



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Two people in a car, with clouded windows.





	Meet Me in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I originally posted back in 2015, as part of a smörgåsbord of 50 lemons, with prompts taken from livejournal. This particular one was created from Prompt 48. _Meet Me in the Back_ , and I decided to use the prompt as title.

Eduard left late in the evening, with a vague excuse that he had things to do the following day at an early hour, so he had to leave to get some sleep in before he left again. It wasn't a lie, he just didn't mention just what it was that he was going to do, or with whom. A rare reunion of all five of them wasn't supposed to be spent two-on-two, but when you had few opportunities to meet, you took any chance to sneak away from the rest.  
Ludwig was sitting dozing in the back seat of Eduard's car, having been handed the key under the table some while back. He looked a bit cold, but he had been out there a while, having told Eduard not to come too soon, just in case. Eduard knocked on the window before he opened the door to the driver's seat, and Ludwig blinked awake, taking a deep, tired breath before he leaned forward against the front seat. “Good evening,” he said simply, and handed the keys back to Eduard, as he leaned over to give him a short kiss.

“Do you always leave parties with a goodbye fight with Orphe?” Eduard asked and started the engine, pulling out into the street. Ludwig reclined against his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest. “It is not my fault that he is an idealistic, naive prat.” Eduard snorted, “And you're not that, huh?” he asked, and turned left at a crossroad. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him, “I am nothing like Orpheus,” he stated coolly, and Eduard snorted again in response. “Yeah right. I know you're totally different, but you're alike, in an opposite kind of way.”

“And that is supposed to mean what, exactly?” Ludwig inquired, once more leaning forward. Eduard glanced over his shoulder to briefly meet his gaze, then turned his eyes back to the road, took another left turn and shrugged. “Exactly what I said.” Ludwig shook his head, and leaned back again to look out the window. Eduard spared him another glance, and then focused on the road again, so he didn't notice Ludwig's gaze returning to him. He was too focused on the road to notice that he was being silently watched.

Ten minutes later, Eduard pulled up in an alleyway with a few lonely parked cars and turned off the engine, before he turned around in the seat. As soon as he did, he was met by narrowed eyes. “Yeah?” he asked, and Ludwig looked away, out at the deserted street. “What do you intend to do here, Eduard?” he asked, and Eduard huffed as he pulled the key out of the ignition, placing them in the glove compartment. “You make it sound as if you think I'm going to kill you,” he said with a laugh, and smoothly slipped over the backrest into the same seat as Ludwig. “It's just that the house isn't empty right now, so it'll be hard to sneak in without anyone noticing. My sisters kids are there. We wouldn't want to, you know, give them any ideas.”

Ludwig leaned forward, one finger against Eduard's chin, and a passive yet amused expression on his face. “And what ideas might that be?” he asked. Eduard grinned, threading his fingers into Ludwig's hair. “Oh I don't know, maybe they'll think I took you to my bed.” He pulled him in to seal his lips in a proper kiss, and Ludwig pushed one of his knees between Eduard's body and the car seat, and put the other leg over Eduard's thighs, pulling him close. “Ah, and we cannot have that,” he said, lips sliding along Eduard's throat. Despite how he didn't sound all concerned, they both knew that it would be a big deal if anyone found out, which was why they were taking precautions to keep their relationship a secret.

Letting Ludwig pull his head backward to expose his throat, Eduard ran his hands up and down Ludwig's thighs, took sharp breaths as he nibbled at his throat and hands opening and closing around his short hair. “But,” Eduard continued, Ludwig moving closer, “I'm not letting you return home to your family yet, so—” he gasped as Ludwig tugged sharply at his hair, “So?” the younger noble echoed. Eduard ran his hands up Ludwig's hips, and moved to the front of his trousers to unbutton them and slip his hand inside. “So, I'm going to hold you hostage here all night.” Ludwig quietly sucked in a breath as Eduard wrapped a hand around his member. In return, he buried his nails in his scalp and moved his mouth to a collar bone, teeth digging into warm, soft skin. “Then make sure to keep me entertained.” He pulled Eduard into another kiss, uncoordinated and a little messy, and filled with the longing felt during their time apart.

With another grin spreading across his face, Eduard untied Ludwig's cravat and threw it onto the front seat, then moved to unbutton the many buttons on his coat. Ludwig made shorter work of Eduard's coat, and interrupted him when Eduard reached his dress shirt, so he could slip out of both royal blue coat and white cotton shirt. Ludwig helped him to pull off his trousers and undergarments — Eduard briefly noted that Ludwig must have gotten out of his shoes sometime earlier — leaving Ludwig dressed in only his dress shirt, which Eduard brushed his hands up under, up and around to his back. His fingers buried in his long hair, and they tangled into it while their kiss continued with burning heat, as Ludwig unzipped his jeans and pulled his member free of its confinements. He pushed forward, pressing their lower bodies together. Ludwig pulled his hands out of his hair, moving them down to their members and wrapping them around them. Eduard bit lightly at Ludwig's lower lip, and tugged softly, and Ludwig guided his hands under his own, a low groan slipping out. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, once more getting to know each other's taste, fingers intertwining and grasping at hardening, warm flesh. Their breaths mingled and created small clouds in the chilly night air and the windows fogged, but their bodies radiated heat and kept them from freezing.

With one smooth motion, Ludwig pushed Eduard onto his back, and sat down on his hips. He placed a hand on Eduard's chest, running it along his smooth skin as he leaned forward to press their lips together again. His hair draped around them like a curtain, his fingers gripped loosely around his necklace, and Eduard's hands slipped to his bottom, squeezed and his fingers gently rubbed at his anus. Then he reached under the seat to fish out a bag with a small round metal box and several condoms. Ludwig pursed his lips as he watched him unscrew the lid of the box and saw it was half empty. “That was full when I gave it to you,” he pointed out. Eduard laughed. “Yeah, and we used a whole lot right away.” Ludwig used his arms on Eduard's chest as a pillow, and mused out loud. “Did we really?” A nod and a hum was his answer. “It is a tad bit hard to keep track. You have a lot of energy.” A laugh. “Yeah, as if you don't. Where'd you get it, anyway?” Ludwig brushed some hair over his shoulder. “Through a connection. I will acquire some more by the next time we meet.” Making a thoughtful sound, Eduard dipped his fingers into the lubricant.

Ludwig pressed his tongue against Eduard's as Eduard pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles and into Ludwig's ass. Ludwig tensed and then relaxed, supporting himself against the seat with palms that were slipping slightly over the pale leather. Eduard's free hand slipped between them again. Ludwig moved forward as one of his legs slipped down from the seat, and Eduard's hand between them came back out, to support him when he pulled it back up. Eduard pressed kisses over Ludwig's neck, and Ludwig unbuttoned his shirt so he could kiss it as well. He licked at a stiff nipple and took it in his mouth, slowly sucking and brushing his teeth against the nub. At the same time as he did, he carefully slipped a second finger inside him. He scissored his fingers inside of him and Ludwig put a hand against the car floor. He bent forward, and squeezed the condom he just picked up tight in his hand.

With a kiss pressed to his shoulder, Eduard pushed in a third finger. Ludwig unfurled the condom over Ed's member, dipped his fingers in the little container, and ran them along it. Eduard slipped all fingers back out, and he shifted. His skin stuck to the leather seats, but he managed to pull himself up in a better and more upright position. With one hand on his cock and one on Ludwig's backside, he guided him onto the shaft. Ludwig gripped Eduard's shoulders tightly, and Eduard stopped. “You okay, Lui?” he asked sofly, concern in his eyes. Ludwig nodded slowly, a thin film of sweat shining on his forehead. He continued inching down, and only stopped when the back of his thighs were pressed flush against Eduard's. Then he paused to catch his breath, body tense like a fiddle string, arms quivering. Eduard ran a hand up and down his back and cupped his face. “Been too long?” Eduard brushed his thumb against Ludwig's kiss-swollen lips. “Yes,” he replied. “You need to come home more often, Ed.”

Eduard pulled him in for a kiss, “I know, I just get caught up in the excitement.” Ludwig huffed, and wiped his face with a sleeve. “Excitement, is it?” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Do you have the time to think about those you leave behind during your travels?” Eduard kissed him again, keeping him still for several long moments. “I think about you every day. There are so many things I would like to show you some day.” Ludwig offered him a slight half-smile, and braced himself against Eduard's chest. He pushed upward, then back down, and kept his lips against Eduard's. “Good,” he muttered, and moved a hand to one of Eduard's shoulders for a shift in leverage.

He gripped the shoulder tightly, exposing his throat for Eduard's mouth, as he buried his nose in his hair. Then he moved with a restrained urgency, nails digging into dark skin and breath ragged, creating small gasping clouds of fog in the air. Eduard's hands brushed off of his hips, and instead he tugged at his hair, pressed kisses and licks over his pale neck, and caressed his skin with unrelenting tenderness and warmth. Ludwig tried to catch his breath and bit down on Eduard's shoulder to muffle a sound when Eduard came hot inside him, and he almost regretted the condom, but knew that they shouldn't stain the leather seats. The sound of skin sticking to leather was heard mixing with the sounds of flesh against flesh and breaths mingling, and it wasn't until Eduard pulled him off of him and pushed him against the opposite side of the car seat that he realized that he probably should have worn a condom as well. Eduard had more presence of mind than Ludwig in that instance, and took him in his mouth, hot and wet and only the first enveloping touches caused Ludwig to reach his climax. He closed his eyes as he felt Eduard swallow and lick him clean.

Eduard crawled up against him, and gave him a soft kiss as they both tried to calm their breaths and madly beating hearts. “I'm in town a couple more days,” he said, and grasped Ludwig's hand in his. “Got any time for me while I'm still around?”

Ludwig settled back against the seat again, in the same place where he had sat while Eduard drove them away from prying eyes. He motioned for the other to give him his clothes, and Eduard complied, watching with hungry yet calm eyes, as Ludwig redressed. He smoothened out his shirt as he deliberated with himself; he wanted to, he very much did. But did he have the time? What meetings and appointments could he arrange to have moved and what excuses would be the most plausible? “I believe I might,” he said as he buttoned up his trousers. “I will inform you of when I will be available when I know for certain.”

“I'll probably be at the stable most of the time, unless I'm paying social calls somewhere, if you feel like sending your card 'round or something.” Eduard thoughtfully informed him, tapping his cheek with a finger.

“I hardly think I need to send a card for you,” Ludwig pointed out dryly, and let Eduard help him with his cravat. His hands lingered against his skin, chocolate brown contrasting against milky white, and Ludwig caught one in his before they dropped. “Or perhaps you would like to argue that you are a true gentleman?” he asked, and Eduard laughed. “Yeah right, because that's something anyone'd fall for right now.” Ludwig let go, and adjusted the cravat.

“Put your clothes back on and try to convince me, then.” he said, ignoring the huge grin on Eduard's face. He leaned over to give Ludwig another kiss, one of his fingers brushing against a darkening hickey, which caused Ludwig to shiver, and then he tugged up the cravat a bit more, to cover up the mark properly. “Careful with those,” he murmured against Ludwig's lips, and Ludwig sat back. It was his turn to watch as Eduard pulled his clothes back on, and he took note that the man was just as careless and uncaring with his clothes as usual. Some people made their careless looks with consideration, but Eduard was not that type of person. He really didn't care much about his personal grooming, besides being healthy and happy. Ludwig had seen him covered in mud and dripping with dirty lake water, and the fool had never seemed bothered by it except by some slight discomfort due to cold. Being dirty was nothing but a proof of activity and of his outdoor interests, and Ludwig had more than one photo hidden away, that Eduard had sent with letters about his trips, where the man was covered in grease or muck and still looked like nothing could ever kill his sunshine mood.

Eduard looked up as he fastened his belt, and made a questioning sound. “What's up?” he asked, and Ludwig shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, pulled out of his thoughts. “How long before we need to part?” That sunshine grin reappeared on Eduard's face. “A little while longer, at least.”

“Ah,” he placed one elegant leg over the other, and put his hands in his lap. “and you did promise to keep me here all night.” Eduard's grin widened, and his eyes filled with mischief.

“That I did.”


End file.
